<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking down borders by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476456">Breaking down borders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black gets a little embarrassed, Black/white if you blink hard enough, Cosplay, No Angst, No Romance, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot where black opens up about an assassination gone wrong in a hilarious way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking down borders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well recently while we wait for blue to awake from the drugs we injected in him white has been making us do some opening up which pink did yesterday, her past wasn’t very interesting in fact she seems the most normal out of all of us having a loving family raise her with the the biggest tragedy to befall her was that her grandparents died. But I guess being painfully average has its perks.</p><p>Great it’s my turn today... I was told to share something about me but I’m not cyan not really comfortable sharing such details. I kinda like my privacy so being forced to share is an invasion.</p><p>Well I did share a story but I did lie about it as I don’t want these people to have my personal details.</p><p>Afterwards at night I did run into red and pink doing some stargazing together, they do that a lot and i do respect pink acting as a restraint on Red being a little eccentric.</p><p>Red did notice me and invited me to chat, so I was wrong then...</p><p>“Hey black,” pink stated,” red and I are sharing some funny mishaps from when we were younger.”</p><p>“Yeah like did you know pink believed that when it rains a god is crying,” Red giggled.</p><p>These people don’t know comedy. This what they find funny.</p><p>“Hey black could you share a story,” pink asked.</p><p>“What are you? A 4 year old? No!” I firmly stated.</p><p>“You were kinda vague when opening up earlier,” Red states,”don’t worry this story will not leave this circle.”</p><p>He gave a reassuring look but I am still not sure though... it seems red did notice my hesitation and dragged me into the circle anyways. </p><p>Well they won’t let me unless I share something...</p><p>“Fine I will share something,” I sighed</p><p>“What will it be about?” Red stated</p><p>“An assassination attempt which went wrong.” I stated bluntly </p><p>“But didn’t you only have one fail?,” pink asked.</p><p>Honestly I don’t blame her for asking that.</p><p>“No, I had a fail very early in my career,” I stated,” when I was less well known.”</p><p>They gave eager looks, well here I go I guess.</p><p>“I was hired to take down a man around 4 years ago, and I did my research on him and I learnt that he was Into anime and was attending a cosplay convention on the following Sunday.” I stated</p><p>“So you went to the cosplay convention, what went wrong?” Red asked.</p><p>“Well I knew a popular pirate character who used a cutlass as a weapon and was super aggressive,” I stated.</p><p>“Oooh you like cosplay?” Pink asked.</p><p>“Pink, please be quiet!” I snapped.</p><p>“I put on the “cosplay” I had and got in and was complimented for my cosplay,” I stated with embarrassment,” I was a target for praise and people wanted to roleplay with me.”</p><p>“What about your target?” Red asked.</p><p>“He got away as I got trapped by cosplayers,” I stated super bluntly.</p><p>As I expected they did laugh a bit but they did know that I gave a super disapproving look.</p><p>“Black do you have the cosplay?” Red asked.</p><p>“No!” I stated firmly.</p><p>“C’mon black, white knows that you cosplay in private.” Red teased</p><p>“What does that idiot know about cosplay,” I yelled while blushing a little.</p><p>Shit, they may take this the wrong way.</p><p>“Just let me go to bed!” I stated.</p><p>“Well you could show us your cosplay,” pink stated.”</p><p>“No!” I snapped.</p><p>“So you do cosplay?” Pink asked,” we all have stuff we like to do in quiet.”</p><p>“Pink. I do not cosplay for fun.” I stated at the edge of my patience,” good night!”</p><p>When I entered my room, I locked it tight so that  red and pink don’t come in and invade my privacy.</p><p>... I do like cosplaying... every once in a while.</p><p>Jeez what am I saying obsessing over some fictional characters!</p><p>I just need a little rest maybe that will get my mind off things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>